Bad Day(s)
by Piplup1212
Summary: A certain red head watched her three friends dive in the pool out of boredom... Wait what? It's all wrong! This is madness! So, why IS she watching someone dive instead of diving herself? Does it have something to do with a certain raven head in Unova? PS. Rated T just in case for whatsoever reason.


**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Pip: So... I kind of have writers block and since writing and singing are my two favorite things, I think I will make a songfic series but not together like a story. Sorry if the format looks weird, it happened with my other one somehow.**

**Misty: Sounds like a plan. Who are you tackling now?**

**Pip: *cough*poke*cough*shipping*cough*cough***

**Misty: Hm... Pip, meet my mallet. Mallet, meet your next victim. Hope you two can hit it off! Pip does not own pokemon or the song**.

So, just another day in the Cerulean City gym. A certain red head watching her three friends dive into the pool out of boredom.

"Misty! The water is so nice!" The bluenette, Dawn, shouted. The light haired brunette stopped.

"Misty! You must be sick if you aren't diving into the pool." She, May, said out of concern. The girls swam towards her and climbed out.

"Is this about a certain raven haired boy in Unova?" Dawn asked. Misty blushed.

"I'll take it as a yes." The dark haired brunette, Leaf, said as she grabbed a nearby bag.

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Misty asked. Leaf pulled out her iPod and a mini portable speaker.

"This song practically describes your life after he left and when you met us." Leaf said. Leaf whispered into May and Dawn's ears. They nodded and Leaf pressed play.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_." They sang. Misty looked down.

Flashback...

Misty sat on the pool deck, letting her feet hang in the water.

"Misty, something's bothering you isn't it?" Her older sister, Daisy said. Misty looked up and nodded slightly.

"We're calling your friends." Her other sister, Violet, said. Before Misty could respond, she heard her other sister, Lily, on the phone. Misty groaned. She heard her say her thanks.

"Misty! Your friends are coming to visit you whether you like it or not." She said. Misty frowned and fell into the pool and fumed underwater until she came up for more breath.

End flashback...

Misty's eyes flashed with sadness but it melted away.

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on._" They sang. Misty sat in silence. There was that time...

Flashback...

After the girls arrived, they hit a new coffee house.

"What would you like to order ladies?" The lady at the counter asked.

"A number seven. Extra whipped cream." Dawn replied.

"A number twelve, extra chocolate, caramel, and whipped cream." May said happily.

"Just a regular hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel." Leaf said.

"A number four. Extra whipped cream." Misty said as she put on a fake smile. The lady nodded as she nodded towards a co-worker. They went to a table to wait.

"Misty? Is something wrong? You seem very sad or deep in thought." Leaf asked. Everyone nodded as they looked at her.

"My life just seemed to take a wrong turn somewhere." Misty said with a sad smile. The three girls looked at each other and just looked at her.

"Guys, digging into her soul will be impossible. Let's just give up." May sighed.

"I'm just trying to intimidate her with my mind. Not working." Dawn said as she fell back into her seat.

"I was just looking at the sign back there." Leaf said.

"We got a seven, twelve, hot cocoa, and four ready!" The lady yelled.

End flashback...

"Guys, we need to hurry up and get her to a line to make her think of Ash." Dawn whispered.

"_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day."_

_"Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on._" They sang.

Flashback...

She slowly walked back to the gym after parting with Ash. She was so close to telling him how she felt. She didn't think this would be the start of her bad days. She decided to go back to the lake where she had met Ash. Misty stopped when she reached it and sadly smiled. She let her fingers run over the water. For once, she smiled. She looked up to see a red and orange tinted sky.

"I should get going." She whispered. She picked up Togepi who was quiet from being sleepy. She softly laughed and began to go back to the gym. When she arrived, she was met with her sisters.

"Look! Misty is back!" Lily said. They nodded.

"So, how the journey?" Violet asked.

"I'll sum it up in one word... Eventful." She sighed.

"Hahaha. Now, tell us about your boyfriend." Daisy said. Misty blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"HE IS SO NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed. The three sensational sisters covered their ears and laughed.

"Sure he isn't." Lily said. Misty glared. If looks could kill, they would be dead.

End Flashback...

"_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day."_

_(Oh, on a holiday)_

_"Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong."_

_(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)_

"Guys..." Misty said. The girls looked and gave a look that said, "not until you admit you like him and get over this gloomy phase."

_"So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_."

_"Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day."_

_"Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_." Misty looked up when she heard another familiar voice come in. She looked around before turning and her eyes rested on a familiar figure. Her jaw dropped and her friends giggled.

"Long time, no see Mist." He said.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" She asked. She stood up.

"Your friends called and said you were feeling pretty gloomy as well as your sisters." He said.

"I don't know whether to be happy or mad about that." Misty said.

"I hope you're happy or should I go back?" Ash asked. Misty stood there dumbly. He went up to her, concerned and poked her shoulder. She fell back and lay there. They crowded around her. She didn't move for a few minutes. It was silent until Dawn gasped.

"ASH CHRISTOPHER KETCHUM! DID YOU SEDUCE MISTY WITH YOUR MIND!?" She screamed. Ash blushed furiously as May and Leaf held back their laughter. Three figures came racing in.

"A new addition to the "little sister's growing up" photo diary!" Violet yelled as she pressed a button on the camera. They squealed as they looked at the photo.

"Violet! You took a selfie and I didn't even have a pretty face!" Lily yelled.

"We'll fix it. Just make them look cute." Violet ordered. Dawn, May, and Leaf scrambled to put Ash and Misty in a 'romantic' position. That is, if the limp body of Misty in a blushing Ash's arms was cute. The click sounded throughout the room. Misty stirred and sat up before jumping out of his arms.

"Eek!" She squeaked. She glared at him while Ash stood up. Misty grabbed his hand and threw him into the pool.

"What was that for!?" Ash whined when his head came up.

"For being a jerk." She huffed. Ash smiled and pulled her into the pool.

"Ketchum! What on earth!?" She yelled.

"Sorry." He said before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She widened her eyes and blushed redder than her hair.

"Now can we eat?" He asked. She dumbly nodded as she tried to take in what happened. Ash climbed out of the pool.

"Ash, I think you have just seduced her with your mind."

**Pip: Hello! So, I hope you review and favorite. I'll give you a cookie! ?**

**Misty: There is no way Ash can seduce me with his mind. Or anyone!**

**Pip: Whatever... What should I do next? OldRivalshipping? Ikarishipping? Penguinshipping?**

**Misty: Pfft. Not helping you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a swim.**

**Pip: I swear, you are part mermaid. Well, see ya!**


End file.
